Drunken Little Secret
by Reeves3
Summary: Blake has to deal with a drunk Yang. Bumbleby. Based off a tumblr prompt 'Are you drunk' AU! ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Hi! This story came from a prompt 'Are you drunk?' sent to me on tumblr and I ended up turning it into a short fic.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Drunken Little Secret**

Blake only managed to get in an hours sleep until she was rudely woken up by the sound of keys jangling outside the front door along with some thumps as someone failed to open it. Knowing who it was, Blake lifted the quilt off herself with a groan at having to leave the warm confines of her bed, and padded sleepily across the bedroom floor to the living room.

On her way Blake turned up the dimmer switch to bask the room in a low light enough to see without it hurting her eyes from a sudden brightness. Reaching the front door of their little apartment, situated above a hairdressers, Blake unbolted the door from the latch and unlocked it with her set of keys. Pulling it open revealed her dishevelled, glossy eyed girlfriend, Yang, still attempting to put her key in the lock. The dark purple dress she had adorned for the night continued to fit her nicely yet was now covered in glitter and marked with missed drops of alcohol. Noticing the lock was missing from her line of sight and instead replaced by her irksome girlfriend Yang grinned stupidly at Blake.

"Ayeee, you got the door open!" She cheered, stumbling on her high heels.

"Are you drunk?" Blake questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No!" Yang denied, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes roamed up and down Blake, clad in her yukata, then she gave a lopsided smile before waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Drunk on love, maybe."

Today had been one of Yang's gym friends birthday and she had decided to go out with a group of them this evening to Junior's Club for drinks. Usually Blake would happily go along with Yang and have a good time but she had to be up early for work and decided to forego the invitation. Before leaving for the night out Blake was positive she had asked Yang not to drink too much and quietly make her way back into the house without waking her up. Plan failed, obviously. Grabbing Yang's hand she led the blonde inside their apartment and locked the door behind them both, then turned to face Yang who was swaying on the spot.

Blake remained silent and continued to glare at Yang until she finally relented with a pout and looked around the empty room before leaning in close and whispering.

"Okay I'm a little bit tipsy," she admitted, with a giggle.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, I'm just tipsy from the smell of your breath. You are piss drunk."

Yang let out a whine. "Whaaat? Nooooo! I only had a couple of drinks."

She kicked off her shoes and ended up falling on her backside with a thud. Groaning, Yang lay down on her back, holding her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "You told me not to drink that much and I didn't. They were serving bowls of Gummy Bears that I thought would keep me somewhat sober."

Blake slapped a palm to her forehead. "Good god, Yang! Those were alcohol filled Gummy Bears!"

Yang's lilac eyes widened. "Oooooooooooooooh...yeah that would make sense."

Shaking her head Blake bent down near Yang to grab both her hands and lift her back up into sitting position. "Come on, you goof. Let's get you a glass of water with some pain killers and ready for bed."

Another groan slipped by Yang's lips as she unsteadily stood up with Blake's help.

"My stomach doesn't feel good," she moaned, licking her lips.

Blake glanced at her, alarmed. "Are you going to be sic-?"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Yang suddenly turned away from Blake and doubled over to be sick revealing the pink strawberry sunrises and multiple rainbow coloured gummy bears she had consumed throughout the night. Blake stepped forward, being careful to avoid the growing pile of puke, and pulled Yang's hair out of the way and rubbed her back in gentle circles. A few hurls later Yang stood back up shakily and glanced at Blake apologetically.

"You're sleeping on the settee tonight," said Blake, deadpan.

"Aww don't put me in the dog house," giggled Yang, surprisingly upbeat. "Or should I say cat house? Ehehehehe."

"Yup, you're definitely sleeping on the couch."

Guiding Yang over to the settee she sat her down on the cushions and turned on the table lamp beside her letting some more light into the room. Leaving Yang to her own devices for a moment, Blake internally hoping she wouldn't throw up again, the onyx haired woman made her way into the kitchen where she filled up an empty glass full of water and got two paracetamol out from the packaging before heading back over to Yang. Her head was drooping on her shoulder and she let out continuous wide yawns as she fought off sleep.

"Here, take this," offered Blake. Yang jumped from the sudden voice by her side and raised her head to look at Blake.

"Aww, thanks Blakey," said Yang, accepting the water and pills. She spilt a bit of water on her lap but managed to take the pills without any hassle. Blake grabbed the comforter off the back of the settee and draped it around Yang's shoulders and watched as she curled up in a ball after placing the now half empty glass of water by the lamp.

With a tired sigh Blake went back into the kitchen to gather up some cleaning supplies, also grabbing the bin to place it by the settee, then went to wipe up Yang's mess.

"Thank god we don't have carpet," muttered Blake.

Ten minutes later the floor had been cleaned and Blake was back to checking up on Yang who had been dozing lightly but opened her eyes when she felt Blake's presence by her side.

"The bin is on the floor here if you need it during the night. I'm going back to bed, okay?" Blake informed her, brushing Yang's bangs off from her sweaty forehead. She was still very annoyed Yang had got drunk, even if she hadn't known the sweets were laced with alcohol, but Blake couldn't help sympathise for her girlfriend a little bit.

"Yeah, okay," mumbled Yang, feeling sorry for herself.

"Try and get some sleep," said Blake, turning off the lamp. She started to walk away but Yang suddenly grabbed her hand stopping her from going any further.

"Blake, wait!" She called out, and Blake could see in the dark that Yang was looking up at her.

"Yes, Yang?"

"I got a secret to tell you. Come here," whispered Yang, mentioning with her hand for Blake to come closer. Deciding to play along with her girlfriend's wishes Blake leaned in close and Yang met her halfway putting a hand at the side of her mouth to Blake's ear. "I love you."

Blake was unable to stop her smile and she was glad Yang couldn't see it. She still had to make sure Yang knew she was still irritated at her even if she adored her girlfriend dearly.

"I have a secret for you too," she mentioned. She watched as Yang's eyes went comically large in her excitement.

"What is it?" She questioned, eagerly. Blake shook her head hopelessly and moved closer to place her lips next to Yang's ear.

"I love you too, but I got to tell you Yang, that's not really a secret," she said, knowingly.

"Yeah, that's true," agreed Yang, nodding. "But the ring in my sock draw is though."

Blake blanched and it was her turn for her eyes to go wide. Did that mean...?

"What?!" She exclaimed, her heart racing.

Yang grinned cheekily up at her and winked. "Just kidding."

A cushion walloped a laughing Yang in the head before Blake left her to it and made her way into the bedroom to catch up with some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Oh Yang, what will Blake do with you, eh?**

 **Leave a review and fav if you liked this fic! Keep being awesome guys!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
